Wingless
by LizzieFlynn200
Summary: (a Megastar story) After Starscream's wings are removed in a fit of anger, the Seeker is locked up in a hidden room on the Nemesis, Wingless. Without the limbs that separate him from the other Cybertronians aboard the Nemesis, he is lost and has nothing to hold to.
1. Introduction

**So.**

 **This story is one of my saddest stories from Wattpad.**

 **It's also one of my favourite to write.**

 **And, as a previous Megastar HATER**

 **(Like I really hated it)**

 **It's funny how it comforts me now.**

 **Also, this story is pretty headcanon reliant. Consider it an AU if you must to calm yourselves down about my cluelessness in general about Transformers and how Cybertron and seekers actually worked/work.**

 **But anyway, I figured I'll put this up as my first book on here because..**

 **Um..**

 **I like it..? I dunno. Anyway, the fully updated version is on Wattpad so if you have one of those accounts go read it and you won't have to wait for me to remember this site exists and stuff.**

 **XD**

 **Profile is the same as here: LizzieFlynn200**

 **Or, I do have a couple other accounts:**

 **lizzieflynn**

 **diabolicalaughter**

 **So um yeah..**

 **And I have another account on here but I forgot the login and the login to my email so.. #failure.**

 **But I hope you like tragic romances with somewhat dysfunctional relationships and adorable sparklings planned for the future! Yaayyyyy...**

 **-Lizzie**


	2. Part I

Transformers Prime does not belong to me.

"My leige!" The Seeker jolts upright, his wings pinned against his back nervously.

Megatron narrows his red optics, focused on the datapad in Starscream's servos. "And what might that be, Starscream?"

The smaller mech backs away slightly, his frame trembling as he answers. "Simply… my personal log, Lord Megatron." He doesn't dare question why the leader of the Decepticons had walked so casually into his berthroom, knowing he faces punishment enough if the warlord cares to read the log entries.

Extending a casual servo, Megatron nods at the device. "Let me see what you have written."

Starscream swallows nervously, his slender servo shakily holding out the datapad as he tenses to run.

Noticing this, the large mech grabs one of the Seeker's wings to prevent him from escaping as he lets his optics drift over the words. Most of the entries are in a language foreign to him that he assumes to be the native language of the trembling mech in his servos, but the few he can understand fill him with a dark anger.

"It appears that you hate not only me, but the entire Decepticon cause." He drops the datapad, ignoring how the shattering sound makes Starscream wince sharply. "Planning to defect to the Autobots, and give them all our critical data?" Megatron's voice raises in anger and betrayal, not for the first time feeling a part of his spark shatter.

Starscream yelps as the painful grip on his wing tightens even further. "N-no, my Lord! It is only a journal, full of rants in my moments of anger or frustration! I did not mean any of it-!"

"You would do well to not say another word, Starscream." The other deadly servo grasps the mech's faceplate as the warlord leans close, his voice a sinister whisper now. "It will only make it worse on you if you lie to me again."

The Seeker stares into Megatron's cold optics, his own widening in terror as his wing is twisted painfully, sending the rest of his frame into shock, freezing his movements. "Wh-what are you planning to do?"

The warlord growls in a fit of pure anger. "Taking away the one thing that makes you feel yourself so much better than everybody else."

Starscream panics, knowing immediately what he means. "No! Please Lord Megatron no!"

But Megatron can barely hear him as he jerks his servo sharply away from the mechs struggling frame, ignoring the cries of fear and pain as he repeats the disastrous motion on the other side, not even noticing the dark blue liquid sliding out of the mech's frame as he falls to the ground in tears.

The warlord leaves the scene, comming Knockout with his new plan for the ex first lieutenant, ignoring the Seeker's pleas for comfort in that language nobody else understands.


	3. Part II

Starscream onlines his optics, taking a moment to comprehend his surroundings. He's in an unfamiliar room, with chains on his wrists and ankles and his wings…

Are not there.

Suddenly the memory comes flooding back and he crumples into himself, sobbing loudly and calling for solace in his native language.

The door opens slowly, just enough for a familiar red form to slip inside the small room, a sympathetic expression across their faceplate. "Starscream…" Knockout may not be the most caring mech, but even he hates to see the Seeker in such a state.

"No…" Starscream backs away, an almost watery fluid filling his optics as he looks everywhere but at the medic. "Don't touch me.."

Knockout winces, crouching down to the fragile mech's level and holding out an Energon cube. "I won't. Can you drink this for me?"

The broken Seeker shakes his helm. "No. I'm not hungry."

The medic sighs sadly. "Starscream… I know you're hurting. I can't imagine what you are going through right now." He's the only one who knows of the Seeker's habits, having discovered the cuts in a medical scan when he first came on the Nemesis. "But I need you to drink this. You lost a lot of Energon, and you need to build that back up."

Starscream hisses quietly, not really feeling threatening, but wanting to portray himself as dangerous. "I don't need anything but to die! Leave me alone…" He bursts into sobs again, his body spasming in time with the loud sounds.

The medic leaves the Energon where it can be easily reached before slipping out silently, knowing the mech will need more time to adjust. Truth be told, Knockout is more than a little disturbed at his new position as Seeker-sitter, even more so since the wings of the Seeker are gone.

Megatron hadn't left them in Starscream's quarters, even. The medic can only assume that the warlord had stashed them somewhere to use to taunt the poor mech in the hidden room behind the medbay later.

Knockout cleans off his servos, barely able to distinguish the muffled sounds of a scared Seeker behind the thick soundproofed walls separating them. He understands a few words in the language, having researched the sub-species intensively over his life cycle.

He hears many cries for help or love, each making him wince as if in pain. He never really cared for Starscream, the mech being a conniving little glitch most of the time, but seeing him without his wings…

Wings are a huge part of Seeker culture. They tell others everything about you. Your mood, your status, your family background, your desire to mate, and so on. Without wings, a Seeker is lost as to how to explain themselves, or how to describe their feelings.

Hence why the normally gruff Starscream is cowering in a ball, pressed into a corner sobbing. He will most likely have to learn to walk all over again, too, and Knockout sighs. He just has to give the ex commander time, he supposes. Starscream won't get over losing his wings in only twenty four Earth hours.

 **I cried. I'll be honest, this book makes me cry all the time.**


End file.
